My very own Lolita
by LattyDatty
Summary: Three years after the events of "The Last of Us", Joel and Ellie have settled into Tommy's Dam and have taken the responsibility of supply runs and hunting for the town. After spending a lot of alone time together, Joel begins to notice how grown up Ellie is, and Ellie seems to have a little crush on him. Even if it's not your cup of tea, give it a little sip ;)


_So this is definitely a Joel/Ellie fic, they are being shipped romantically. _

* * *

'Ellie, pass me one of my rags'

'You used all of them'

'Fuck', my arm profusely bled from my unceremoniously split skin and I stubbornly stared at it as if to will it away with my mind.

Noticing my intent on somewhat mentally healing my wound, Ellie huffed and went to slash another piece of fabric from my shirt.

'C'mere old man', after successfully tugging some material free, she forcibly sat me down in a nearby chair.

I grunted and recalled how Ellie had been noticeably more aggressive lately.

'If you keep ruining my shirts I ain't gonna be letting you borrow them' I teased.

'Mhmm', she dismissed my comment and her brows furrowed in concentration as she tended to my shredded arm.

Looking up at her, I couldn't refrain from noticing how different she was from when I met her three years ago. Her face had slimmed, accentuating her cheek bones and giving her a more feminine and less childish appearance. He lashes rested on her cheeks as she looked down, and she seemed so serene and angelic. Ellie had gotten taller too, and her body resembled the physic of a well toned and curvaceous woman. And from the safety of our walls in Tommy's dam, she even allowed her hair to impractically tumble past her shoulders, and lately her hair had been down a lot. 'When did you grow up', I half smiled at her, which earned a blush of cheeks and a tight smile. She'd been blushing a lot too, lately.  
After she finished bandaging my wound she examined her work and patted my arm, inferring she was done.

.

This summer night was unforgivably cruel, peeling off my last maddening piece of clothing, I was forsaken with only wearing my boxers to maintain my decency.

'Joel', Ellie groaned from the other room.

'Yeah?'

'Do we still have that half bottle of water?', I heard her shuffle and stumble into my room.

I tossed onto my side and blindly searched through my bag until my fingers grazed a plastic bottle.

'Here we ar-', I turned over to discover Ellie sitting half-naked in front of me, and I almost dropped the bottle.

Gulping, I said, 'Uh, here.'.

'Oh my god, thanks', she snatched the bottle from my hand and practically inhaled its contents.

She swiped her arm across her mouth and began to get up. She sighed and sleepily shuffled back into her room and the pale moonlight revealed how soft her skin looked. It also made her ridiculously symbolic white underwear and bra seemingly glow, and I instantly regretted looking as all the heat my body had obtained from the hot night seemed to go south. Guilt haunted me and I desperately willed myself to retreat back into slumber. But as I closed my eyes, all I saw was Ellie's hips swaying in the dim light the moon had to offer. And how her plump breast swelled in her lacy white bra and ho-

I bolted up, sweat trickling down my forehead and I was breathing heavily. As I looked down, god forbid, my arousal was evident through the tent forming at my groin. I desperately tried to conjure up an image of the 14-year-old girl I met, which seemed like a different life time ago. But my mind betrayed me and I could only see the Ellie that looked at me through her lashes and bit her lip like she wanted me to do something that was a one way ticket to hell. 'Joel, is everything okay?', she inquired from the other room 'Yeah, I'm uh, I'm fine. Just a bad dream', I swallowed and prayed that was convincing enough.  
'Okay' she said wearily.

.

Morning came, and we both rose from our slumbers with a sore neck and irritated back.

'God, I hate sleeping on the ground', she strode into my room, thankfully fully clothed.

We ditched the abandoned shack and our day consisted of scavenging for supplies and executing a few infected. She was precise and articulate with her new found cross-bow. I admit, shes gotten even better than me. She was scuffling her feet and questioning me on the ways in which people made movies from my time when we heard the recognizable screech of a runner. We hurriedly ducked for cover by a nearby car and waited for it to leave, our ammo was scarce and we couldn't afford to waste any of it now.

As we patiently and silently lingered, we simultaneously noticed our proximity and how we lacked thought for each others personal place. When we ducked, I assume we instinctively gravitated towards each other in the comfort of protection, because our faces were inches away and her body was being sheltered by mine as I hovered over her. She was practically lying under me, I had one arm protectively wrapped around her waist and the other pressed against the car, which enclosed her between me. Her green eyes burned into mine and for a brief moment I could have sworn her eyes flicked to my lips. And I impulsively did the same. I couldn't deny the obvious attraction between us, but I had to suppress it. It wasn't right. I'm in my late forties and she's only just beginning to descend into adulthood. I could spoil her innocence and purity, even though her eyes suggested otherwise. Its wrong. Definitely wrong.

'We should probably go now. I think its gone', as if being shaken out of a trance, Ellie absent-mindedly agreed with a slight nod.

I cleared my throat as I got up and walked ahead, not even daring to look at her.

* * *

_So hopefully you guys enjoyed this fic, please don't be afraid to leave behind some constructive criticism, maybe even a little hate. If you want me to continue the story then leave a review demanding more, I have a feeling Joel and Ellie might get a little comfy with each other in the next chapter ;) And the chapters will definitely be longer, I wrote this on my tablet so it seemed pretty long until I uploaded it hahaa x_


End file.
